


May 15, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A scowl materialized on Supergirl's face as soon as a territorial giant tarantula knocked Reverend Amos Howell down with one leg.





	May 15, 2004

I never created DC canon.

A scowl materialized on Supergirl's face as soon as a territorial giant tarantula knocked Reverend Amos Howell down with one leg  
before she flew into her enemy and knocked it down.

THE END


End file.
